A chronic problem in the placement of pictures and decorations on a wall surface is the precise location of the fastener hole in the wall in order to precisely position the hanger and the picture or decoration on the wall. While this is not especially critical when only a single hanger is used to hang a single picture or decoration upon a wall or similar surface, or when multiple decorations are widely spaced, it can become critical when multiple hangers are used for a single larger picture or decoration, or when two or more pictures or decorations of identical size are placed adjacent to one another. Even a fraction of an inch of vertical misalignment between the two (or more) hangers results in an annoying and unsightly perception of disorganization.
Accordingly, most persons engaged in the hanging of such pictures or decorations make very meticulous measurements in order to position the hangers precisely on the wall or other surface. When one is dealing with vertical differences of small fractions of an inch between two horizontally widely spaced locations, it is quite difficult to assure the precision needed to avoid any perception of misalignment between the two objects. However, even when those measurements are precise, variations in the dimensions of the hangers themselves can throw off the final outcome.
Thus, a picture hanger placement device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.